


Know your enemy

by Lolax74



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolax74/pseuds/Lolax74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from Puerto Rico, Coulson and his team are facing yet another crisis. And they are on the run again....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the 2x10. An idea of what could possibly happen. English is not my first language so I am sorry for every mistakes.

The return from Puerto Rico was not easy. Skye, Coulson and Mack had come out from under the rubble alive but more than stunned. May and the rest of the team had recovered them quickly to avoid having to deal with the local authorities and they were now finally at the base. Mack seemed to have not had an impact from his temporary “possession” while it was clear that something had happened to Skye and Coulson was still suffering from the “meeting” with her father but he was terribly relieved to have found Skye still alive.  
In fact, his descent into the tunnels had been a suicide mission. The fact that they were now back home seemed a miracle although they didn’t know what could be the result of exposure to the mysterious fog.

Coulson just wanted to lie in bed and sleep for a week. The tiredness of all these last few days had hit him in full and the fact that Skye’s father had tried to kill him with his bare hands did not help. But rest was not possible because the base was abuzz. In fact, after putting Skye in quarantined, May was due to leave at once with the two Koening following a track towards Raina and at the base there were two teams: Bobbi, Hunter and Mack against Coulson and Fitz-Simmons. The first feared that Skye was a danger and were pressing to move it away from the base to some military research center to study and contain her. This possibility was not in the least in Coulson’s mind who had complete confidence in Skye and would do anything to protect her.

"She is a danger! She can’t stay here!" said Bobbi.  
"And yet it is here that she will remain. We do not know with what we are dealing and ... " said Coulson.  
"That's the problem! We saw what happened in the tunnel and now we are risking everything here .... " said Mack.

Hunter watched the scene in silence but clearly he was back up the couple of friends.  
Coulson was tired. As Director of Shield he wanted less discussion and more obedience but he was always the first to involve the whole team in his decisions. Only this time it was not in his favor.

"We need time to study the data that we are collecting” said Simmons who got a look of infinite gratitude by Coulson “and we can’t think of giving one of our team to Talbot" she added with a fierce look.

"Ok, end of discussion. We stay all calm and wait to see what comes out of our research" concluded Coulson abandoning the discussion and going to Skye’s room.

The girl was locked in the medical room linked to many wires and sensors to collect much data as possible about her situation. When she saw Coulson her eyes brightened.

"How are you going?"  
"Well, I'm fine ....." Coulson looked at her intently "Ok, I'm not fine. That is, I feel good but I feel strange, different ... I don’t know how to explain it.... "  
"No need to. I was there where you are now. Not long ago" Coulson approached her taking her hand "Skye I swear, I will do everything possible to understand what happened to you in the tunnel"  
"I know, I've seen what you can do when you set your mind on something, like going to certain death in a mysterious tunnel ...."  
"Well, it worked, I'm here!"  
"And I am immensely grateful but don’t you dare to do something so risky and stupid again!"  
"I can’t promise I will not do something stupid in the future but I promise that I will be here soon after to make you yell at me ..." Coulson said, trying to ease the situation "Skye look, I know it’s a difficult time and we are confused but we will find a way, as always "  
Skye smiled and tighten his hand "Now I have to go check May’s mission. See you later?"  
"You know where to find me!"

*******

May’s mission was doing just fine and Coulson take the chance to rest for a moment on the couch in his office. He swore he never been so tired and yet sleep was out of the question with his mind wandering to a thousand miles thinking about Skye, May, the fact that half of his team was against him. He didn’t like the situation at all. He knew that Bobbi could be very dangerous as an opponent. And now he had not the time and inclination to fight even in his house. After a bit of time he still felt too restless and decided to go back to Skye hoping to relax a bit talking with her.  
He noticed immediately that something was wrong because the base was strangely silent and deserted, strange thing for this time of day when he usually would meet various agents around the corridors. He had a strange feeling growing in his stomach that did nothing but grow more when he came to the medical room and found it deserted. Quickly he walked to the lab but was blocked by Bobbi, Hunter and Mack.

"Bobbi, what happens? Where Skye? Where is everybody?"  
"Coulson listen ... we need to talk"  
"What’s happening Bobbi?" Coulson had already realized that something very bad was about to happens.  
"We talked and we decided that maybe you're not thinking clearly. What happened in Puerto Rico probably upset you, and maybe you should take a step back ... "  
"We have? Who is we? And what are you saying ..." Coulson began to fidget.  
"Coulson listen you have to trust me ..."  
"Where Skye?" Coulson's patience was running out "Tell me!" Coulson approached Bobbi and he found a gun pointed at his head by Hunter.  
"Listen Coulson, I am sorry about that but we have no choice. Skye is a danger!"  
"Bobbi what are you saying? You can’t really think of hand Skye to the army ... "

Coulson stepped forward and found himself with Mack at his side, ready to stop him. Coulson understood the situation and tried to move towards the opposite side thinking that his former comrades would not shoot him lightly. Mack grabbed him instantly and Coulson tried to react but the size of the man pushed him against the wall.

"Coulson stop!, we don’t want to hurt you ..." Bobbi yelled but Coulson was not willing to give up easily. Mack jumped against him and just punched him in the ribs already aching. Coulson felt the air in his lungs going out completely and he tried to remain standing, leaning against the wall but after a second he tried again to overwhelm Mack hitting him in the jaw. Mack took the blow but managed to grab Coulson arm and throw it again against the wall. Coulson slumped with almost no strength but desperate to try to save Skye. He pulled on his head and saw Bobbi lean toward him.

"I'm sorry Coulson" were the last words he heard before a great pain and then only dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Coulson consciousness returned very slowly and with great pain. He heard voices around him but could not open his eyes because everything seemed to move around him. He could feel a sense of nausea and a very strong sense of oppression in his chest. Slowly he managed to open his eyes and make things clear in his head. The first thing he saw was Skye’s face and immediately he felt better.

"Coulson, thank goodness you're awake!" Skye tried to help him pull himself up, but the room was still spinning and Coulson could only lean back against the wall. They were in the cell in the basement where they had held Ward for months and Simmons and Fitz were there too. With great relief Coulson saw that no one was injured. Simmons was now on him checking his head.

"I think you have a concussion. Try not to move around too much because surely there are also at least two badly cracked ribs" said Simmons.  
"What happened?" Coulson said. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious.  
"Bobbi, Mack and Hunter have taken us and closed in here. Then after some time they brought you here unconscious. We do not know what their intentions are, we were not told much .... Coulson, what's up?" asked Skye.  
Coulson was hesitant to tell Skye everything but he had not much choice "Bobbi wants to hand you over to the army to do research on you ...." Skye turned pale at the news and to be the cause of the aggression to Coulson "but ... don’t worry, now let's get out of here, we contact May and we reorganize ideas soon"  
"And how do we get out of here?" asked Fitz "the base was evacuated and May is far away ..."  
Coulson tried to get to his feet with difficulty. Another wave of nausea came over him and he had to bend a moment on himself to breathe slowly "There is a hidden lever behind a brick wall. It is an emergency device precisely for cases like these .... " Coulson came up to the wall and began touching the bricks until it moves one that revealed a hidden mechanism. He pushed it and the wall of the cell disappeared "They will realize soon that we are not in the cell".  
The group started up the stairs. A glance in the corridors revealed them empty.

"You go to the hangar and take one of the SUV. Turn off the GPS and wait for me" said Coulson.  
"Wait, where are you going?" asked Skye.  
"I have to take some stuff in my office"  
"It's dangerous, they could be there"  
"I know but I have to try ..."  
"I'm coming with you!"

Fitz-Simmons went to the hangar and Simmons saw that her lab was empty so she entered and as quickly as possible filled a bag with all the medicines she could find. Within minutes she and Fitz were in an SUV waiting for their friends.  
Skye and Coulson came silently to his office and, with great relief, they found it empty. Skye stood guard at the door while Coulson took the cube that Fury had given to him, a heavy shoulder bag from the closet and a black backpack. He handed Skye a gun and they went to the exit. The corridors were deserted but in the distance they felt Bobbi’s voice who was probably with Mack and Hunter in one of the common rooms. The three had not yet realized their escape and Coulson and Skye walked toward the hangar. Coulson could hardly walk and Skye put an arm around his waist to help him "Thanks" said Coulson leaning on Skye.  
They went quickly on the SUV "Go Simmons, don’t stop for anything" said Coulson from the back of the car.

*******

Coulson direct the SUV to the periphery of the city and made them stop in an anonymous motel.  
"Fitz, Simmons, please get off and take a couple of rooms without attracting attention" Coulson then took the black backpack that turned out to be full of money. He handed a little to Simmons “Pay in cash and leave a good tip to the owner for not asking documents".  
Fitz-Simmons got out and went into the reception. Skye was in the car with Coulson and realized that he was breathing with some trouble. Probably the pain in the ribs was killing him. Coulson opened the other bag that contained weapons, a laptop and mobile phones. He took one and dialed a number.  
"May, listen carefully! Something happened at the base. Bobbi, Hunter and Mack have been compromised. I escaped with Skye and Fitz-Simmons. I send you the address of the motel where we took refuge. Join us as soon as you get this message. Disable the GPS on the Bus. I repeat: do not return to the base for any reason. I'll be waiting for you!" Coulson closed the phone and leaned on his seat without saying anything. He had a lost look on his face that Skye did not like at all so she take his hand and squeeze it.

Fitz-Simmons returned with keys for two double rooms and moved the SUV in front of the entrance of their rooms. They took the bags and went inside. Skye helped Coulson to get off the SUV since for him it was still hard to walk. She helped him lie down on the bed and he could not help but emit a moan while closing his eyes in pain. Simmons took her bag and began to look for something. She sat down next to him and took a cream "Take off your shirt!" Coulson unbuttoned his shirt and pulled on the t-shirt. Simmons put a cream on his ribs to relieve pain "This will do you good, will allow you to breathe better" When she was done she took two tablets and a glass of water from the bathroom. Coulson sat to the bed and took it. He took a couple of breaths noting that the drugs were already working.

"We have to wait here for May to analyze the situation" said Coulson "Skye take the computer in the bag and trying to receive some information from the base to understand what is happening. Fitz-Simmons, take more money from the bag and go buy some clothes for the night and whatever may need you. Take something to eat and drink, we have dinner here tonight"

Fitz-Simmons moved immediately and Skye settled on one of the twin bed cross-legged "I don’t know what can I find out from here. What are you thinking?"  
Coulson did not know what to say "I don’t know Skye, frankly I don’t know. I thought Bobbi and the others were friends but, once again, I was wrong"  
"I don’t think they are the Hydra ...." said Skye.  
"No, I don’t believe it myself but they were still playing a double-game, only we just don’t know with whom"  
"And when May comes?"  
"At least we'll have the bus. And we have our cube. We will seek a new operative base waiting to figure out how to regain the Playground"  
Skye went back to work on the computer.

Fitz-Simmons returned with their purchases: a change for the night, toothbrushes and toothpaste, food and drink. They had other clothes on the bus so they would not need much more for now. May had sent a message that she would come the next morning. They settled in Coulson’s room to eat. They turned on the TV to hear the news and Fitz-Simmons and Skye began to chat around the table. Coulson was still on the bed watching TV. Skye took a sandwich and sat down next to him, "Here, try to eat something"  
"I'm not very hungry ..."  
"I know, but you should eat. You are taking some pretty strong medicine and is probably from breakfast that you don’t touch anything. Don’t make me call Simmons ... .. "  
Coulson stared Skye and sat on the bed taking the sandwich. Skye sat beside him on the bed, shoulder to shoulder. The evening went quiet. Everyone was still too amazed at what had happened. They all changed to sleep and Skye decided to share a room with Coulson to control him during the night. Fitz-Simmons would sleep in the other two beds in the room next door and Skye promised to call Simmons if Coulson had had any problems during the night.

"You could share a room with Simmons ...." Coulson said.  
"No problem, I prefer to stay here and keep an eye on you!" Skye said smiling.  
"Are you afraid that I decide to disappear? You know, the idea was in my mind ... .. "  
"Coulson I know it's a bad time but what you told me this morning in the medical room? We will find a solution, together! You want to take care of me but you know that it is mutual"

Coulson did not know how to respond. And he was tired, very tired. Skye understood this immediately and turned off the light.  
"Ok boss, now let's try to get some sleep because tomorrow will be another long day!"  
Coulson closed his eyes and did not notice the moment he fell asleep but was very quick.


	3. Chapter 3

Coulson found himself awake at dawn. Skye was in the other bed and she was sleeping with a look of peace. Coulson had noticed how Skye had grown up in recent months in the Shield. She was already a woman when he had first met her but now she was something more, an extremely skilled agent ready to the kind of hard life that it would being expected in this line of duty. Coulson knew Skye would still sought her way to her origins also without Shield’s help but Coulson could not help but feel partly responsible for the precarious and dangerous life that they were facing.  
Coulson was feeling extremely depressed by the situation. Even when the Hydra had come to light it was not so hard because there was no time to reflect on the situation having to fight every day just to survive. Now, however, things were finally settling and everything exploded again. Bobbi had betrayed him, another friend who was turning her back on him. Who would he believe now? And he still was damn curious to find out what was behind the whole plot. Skye's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Good Morning. How did you sleep?" said Skye.  
"Okay. You?"  
"Everything it’s fine! I had not realized how tired I was last night ... "  
Skye jumped out of bed, "Is it okay if I use the bathroom before you?"  
"Go ahead, I will be in bed some more time ..." Skye looked puzzled but went into the bathroom. After a few minutes she came out dressed and refreshed "Breakfast?"  
"I'm not very hungry ..." and Coulson turned over in bed as if to close the conversation.

Skye did not know what to do. Did not want to press him knowing that at the time the situation was tough for everyone but especially for him that he was reliving a nightmare "Ok, I'm going to buy something for breakfast. Feel free to join us out here!" and walked out.  
Coulson felt guilty but really did not have at the time the strength to react. The previous evening he had tried to show confidence to reassure the team but in the light of the day the situation did not seem easy to solve: there were just seven, with limited resources, they could have not been hiding forever. Where he would take them? He feel responsible and did not know what to do, where to turn. He had never felt so alone as at this time.  
Coulson did not know how much time had passed when he heard the bedroom door open and after a few moments he feels his bed move because someone was sitting next to him. He opened his eyes and saw May.

"You're going to spend all day in bed?" asked May.  
"Get up ... would not make much difference"  
"Phil, self-pity does not suit you!"  
"I don’t know what to do! Happy? I get up, I go out and smile at all saying that we will find a solution but I don’t have a solution, I don’t know what to do ... "  
"Phil, I know it is difficult but what are our alternatives? Giving up?" Coulson looked at her friend intently. May continued "We will not surrender because we will find a solution. We have to try to figure out who is working with Bobbi, what are her goals. Then we'll try to talk to her to see if you can find an agreement. Do you know game’s rules. Give and take. They want Skye, we will give them something else" Coulson felt a little less alone "Now you should go out to have some breakfast. Guys are waiting for you" May began to undress "And move over your lazy ass because I need to get some sleep, I drove all night. I rest and then we go to the Bus that was parked outside the city in a safe place" Coulson gave her space on the bed and watched her go to sleep. He got up and got dressed and then joined the rest of the team for breakfast.

*******

On the Bus things seemed to get better. Bobbi was in constant contact with the army so she was probably working for Talbot. Probably after the fall of the Shield she had been recruited from them and had seen the contact of Coulson as a chance to infiltrate. Skye was strangely silent and as soon they were alone in his office Coulson felt the need to talk to her.

"Skye what’s going on? It's all right? "  
"Sure, it's all right. We had to flee from the base, we are chased by the army, you were cruelly beaten and all because of me ... "  
"Ok Skye, stop for a moment. None of this is your fault. Bobbi was working for Talbot and in one way or another she would have stuck. The fact that you have been the cause of all this is totally random ... "  
"But maybe she's right, maybe I am a danger ...."  
"Skye, do you trust me?"  
"With my life ..."  
"Ok, then I assure you that everything will be resolved soon! Believe me! You are not a danger, you can never be a danger. You're a fantastic woman and all that you have done so far is amazing, I could not be more proud of you even trying ...." Coulson’s words came directly to the heart.  
"You're not objective" said Skye but her tone was now relaxed.  
"And why should I be objective? You've upset my life, positively, and now I can’t remember how it was before I met you .... "

These words astonished her. She did not want to read more of what they said but really they seemed to say something more. Coulson was more than correct and reserved with her but there was no doubt that among them there was something more than just friendship and working relationship. Skye had been immediately fascinated by this man since their first meeting, but did not want to pretend that something could happen given his role. But there was no doubt that their relationship was special and became more and more every day. Skye would never have been so enterprising had she not been in this precarious situation, not because she is shy but because she would not in any way jeopardize their relationship. But now it seemed the right time to kiss him. And she did.  
Coulson was astonished. Not that he had never thought about how it was to kiss Skye but he had never hoped that it could really happen. And then she was kissing him. Coulson indulged in this pleasant feeling until Skye drew back a little.

"If I did a stupid thing say nothing, do nothing. I'll go and we'll pretend that none of this has happened .... " said Skye.  
Coulson could not help but kiss her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Coulson was able to contact Bobbi and the two, in honor of their old friendship, decided to meet in neutral territory, without weapons and without traps. After the kiss with Skye in his office Coulson had found new strength. The possibility of a future together, albeit with all the problems that would bring a possible relationship, urged him to find new resources and faced the meeting with Bobbi hopeful. With Skye he had decided to take things slowly. If it was up to her their story would have gone very far already but Coulson wanted first to resolve her situation thinking (and fearing) that Skye had jumped into this story almost as a reaction to what had happened in the last few days.  
He hoped that their story could have a future but he never wanted to force Skye in a decision made in a moment of despair or confusion.

The meeting with Bobbi was organized in a bar in the city center, crowded but with the ability to speak without prying ears. Coulson was waiting at the table.

"Hello Coulson!"  
"Hello Bobbi. I hope this time you do not want to hit me .... "

Bobbi grimaced but sat down at the table "Coulson I am sorry for how things are going. Believe me I did not want any of this to happen but I had very precise orders about Skye"  
"And what would this order? Kidnap her? Take her to some military research center where she can be studied and dissected?"  
"Coulson you are overreacting. I don’t think Talbot think of such a thing!" Coulson’s look was doubtful “What I know is that the army is planning a program of registration of people with powers because not everyone is in the right place .... "  
"And Skye in which side is seen?"  
"I don’t know, probably Talbot just wants to decide this thing"  
"She is not an object, he can’t ‘want her’”"  
"I know, and I also have my doubts about this thing but I made a commitment and I want to finish it"  
"Listen Bobbi, do me a favor: tell Talbot that I am not going to hand over Skye. She is not a danger and I vouch for her. I will keep my eyes open and I will report any person with powers that could be a risk. We can work side by side without making life an hell for each other"  
Bobbi seemed to think the proposal carefully "Ok, it seems to me an acceptable proposal. I'll talk to Talbot"  
"And then we leave the base because the Playground is no longer safe for us but you will allow us to take our equipment and the jet"  
Bobbi and Coulson parted with a handshake and Coulson reached May who was waiting outside in the SUV "Maybe things will settle" said Coulson.  
"I hope so because I am tired to move again ...." May said with a grimace.

*******  
Back on the Bus Coulson updated the rest of the team.  
"The first thing to do is to find a new base. I think I have found one just fine. Smaller than the previous one, but we will be just a few of us in the beginning and it will be easier to manage. There is room for the bus and for the jet, if it will return. Fitz-Simmons start making a list of the necessary equipment, Koening control logistics. May begins to contact the agents who were sent away from the Playground. Maybe someone wants to come back" Everyone began to work immediately and Skye was the only one in the office with Coulson "And what am I doing?" she asked "You and I are going to visit the new base".

Said base seemed perfect. Wide open spaces and private rooms. A nice gym, a pool, a shooting range. A laboratory that would make Fitz-Simmons happy. The private rooms for staff were bare but still comfortable. The stock had already provided enough ammunition and supplies, things that would help for a quick start. The rooms for the Director were in a reserved wing. A spacious office with an adjoining bedroom. Skye was already thinking to the benefit of having all this privacy.

"What do you say?" asked Coulson  
"That sounds perfect! And do you know which the best part is? Your bedroom!" Skye took his hand and took him to the bed.  
"Skye listen, we don’t have to rush. You are in a difficult and confusing moment, and you should not make hasty decisions ... "  
"Hasty? Listen Coulson, do you think I'm a little girl jumping in the bed of the first guy around?"  
"No, absolutely not, I was not saying this ...."  
"Then what is it? Are you changing your mind? Coulson listen, I'm not rushing anything, I want this, I want it with you! Do you trust me? "  
"With my life!"

Skye smiled and pushed him on the bed. If the first kiss had stunned him with disbelief, feeling Skye’s body on him made him feel alive like never before. The new base was inaugurated in the best possible way.

*******

Bobbi’s answer came quickly and was positive. The old base was emptied and the new one was made operational with about twenty agents back to work, in addition to the main team. Things would have been tiring but at least they could see a hope. In two weeks, the base was fully operational and the work was so hard that Skye and Coulson were barely able to see each other in the corridors crossing between a commitment to another.  
Now they were finally in his bed "I think you should move here!" Coulson said as he kissed her.  
"What? Are you saying that you are ready to reveal to the world that the Director of the Shield is having an affair with an agent?" Skye said jokingly.  
"Skye, I believe that the 'whole world' already know about us ... ..The base is too small to keep a secret. And it’s not that I want to keep it ...." Skye’s look became serious "You're not kidding ...."  
"No, I never been more serious in my life. We are running all day and in the evening I would like to see you at least when we are here at the base. And then I sleep badly without you .... " He leaned over to kiss her again.  
"Ok Casanova, you win! Tomorrow I take my stuff and bring it here!"  
Coulson showed her how he was enthusiastic about the new arrangement.


	5. Chapter 5

The situation was once again stable. Although with a smaller base and with fewer men, Coulson had managed once again to restart all over again. And the old friends, Bobbi, Mack and Hunter are again collaborating with the team. The story with Skye had given to him new enthusiasm that he thought he have no more. It seemed impossible that things were going so well. He honestly did not think it would have been happier in his life. And instead Skye made every day special. Just wake up next to her and start the day together seemed like a miracle.  
For her part also Skye was stunned. She was fascinated by Coulson from the first moment, but honestly did not think he would have considered from this point of view. She did not know Audrey but she thought she was not his type. But their story went far beyond physical attraction or sex: they seemed to think and act in unison and Skye liked this because for the first time in her life made her feel part of something important.  
The couple was in the Bus ready for a new mission with the rest of the team. A person with powers had been traced. They did not know well yet what powers it was but it looked like a person unstable and dangerous, the perfect gift for Talbot’s team.

"Ok guys, me, Coulson and May we enter the front door. Bobbi and Hunter cover the other entrance. Mack you to stay here in coverage with Fitz-Simmons. All ready?" Coulson adored leave Skye command. The girl was ready and prepared for the job and Coulson was proud.  
The two groups were divided each towards their goal. Skye, Coulson and May were advancing in the deserted corridors of the house where the gifted guy had been spotted. The house was bare, looked more like a research laboratory with medical equipment and tubes everywhere. There was very little light and strange smell.  
"It all seems too quiet ... .." said Skye.  
"Yeah, this place looks abandoned but our target should be here ...." Coulson said.  
The three began to inspect the ground floor. Coulson was inspecting one of the laboratories when suddenly he found himself attacked from behind; two strong arms held him still and covered his mouth preventing him from screaming. Coulson was struggling trying to wriggle when he can feel a strange pain in the neck, and he realized he had just received an injection. The assailant took him and threw him against a wall. The noise attracted immediately Skye and May that came in the room at gunpoint. The assailant was running away from the window.  
"Stop" cried May but the man was already on the run "Bobbi, Hunter, target is on the run!"  
"Incoming!" said Bobbi "We are chasing him!"  
Skye was already beside Coulson who was still on the ground bleeding due to various injuries obtained in the collision with the wall and with medical equipment that had been broken but, above all, seemed dazed and fatigued more than he should be. Skye knew immediately that something was wrong "Coulson what’s happening? What's wrong?" Coulson looked up to Skye but his eyes were like fogged, almost seemed not to recognize her. He seemed to want to say something but no words came out of his mouth "May, we have to go right back to the base!" Skye said with panic in her voice.  
Bobbi and Hunter were in pursuit of the aggressor and May and Skye loaded Coulson on the SUV and drove quickly to the bus where Simmons had already been warned. May drove and Coulson was lying on the back seat, his head on Skye’s legs. His eyes were open but seemed unable to focus on anything. His breathing was labored, and he began to burn with fever "I believe he was poisoned!" Skye said when had noticed the lesion at the point where the neck was threading the needle of the syringe "Skye, Simmons will know what to do, don’t worry. Try to keep him awake!" May said when noticed how Coulson did now struggling to keep his eyes open.  
Arrived on the Bus Simmons immediately bring Coulson in medical room and withdrew blood to understand what he was given. Waiting for the results the only thing she could do was figure out he did not have much time: he was breathing hard, the fever was higher and the heart beat more slowly. Coulson was still conscious but his eyes were now half-closed and did not seem to recognize anyone around him, even Skye.  
"Coulson please, look at me" said Skye trying to get his attention "Please ... do not leave me" Skye was in tears having understood the gravity of the situation. Bobbi and Hunter had not yet been heard. Simmons came with the results.  
"It is a very powerful poison which acts on the organs causing them to stop working. At the time on Coulson the poison is acting on heart and lungs. If we don’t find an antidote soon he is not going to last ... "  
"Ok, and where we find this antidote?" said May.  
"I do not know ...." Simmons said and she had not the courage to look to Skye "Maybe in the lab where you were attacked we could find something ..."  
May understood the urgency of the situation "Ok, Simmons, you and I go back immediately to the laboratory looking for the antidote. Brings the equipment you need. Now!" May then turned to Skye "Keep him alive until we get back" she said, squeezing her arm and went immediately to the SUV with Simmons.  
Skye was holding Coulson’s hand and spoke with him "Simmons and May will be back soon, you just have to hold on a little. I know it's hard but do it for me, okay?" Coulson now was staring at her with narrowed eyes. Skye was not sure he understood her but she needed to talk to him "and then as soon as you're better we will take that weekend holiday we talk for a while. We'll leave just you and me in some romantic place that we will not see because we will spend two days in bed ..." Skye's face was streaked with tears. She felt that Coulson was slipping. His breathing was labored, and now he was burning despite Simmons had given him something to lower fever "Skye ...." Skye looked up and saw that Coulson was staring at her and then close his eyes completely without reopen "Coulson, no , please .... " Skye was desperate. The world was falling on her. She felt that if she lost Coulson nothing would make sense. She was losing the only good thing in her life. In her desperation she did not realize that May and Simmons had returned.  
"Move over Skye!" said Simmons who was already at work on Coulson and was injecting a colorless vial in the arm.  
"Have you found it?" she asked hopefully.  
"Maybe! Now we just have to wait .... " said Simmons.

*******

The hours that followed were the longest of her life. Skye watched Coulson’s face, lifeless. The antidote was working but very slowly. The wait was tremendous. Skye was sitting on the bed next to Coulson and had a hand in his hand hoping to hear soon a grip from him. May was also sitting at the foot on the bed. Simmons was on the other side controlling monitors.  
"Just gets better and I'll kick your ass ..." May said "get caught as a stupid ..."  
"I still can’t believe that we managed to find the antidote in time ...." said Simmons.  
Skye listened to her friends speak but could not take her eyes from Coulson’s face.  
"Skye ...." called May. Skye looked up "He'll be fine! Phil is the strongest man I know. I have been many times in this situation, next to a hospital bed waiting for his awakening but we always come out .... "  
"May is right, Coulson is very strong, you'll see that in a few days he will be back on the field ... his vital signs are improving, slowly but steadily ...."  
"I have always imagined that waking up in a bed next to three beautiful women would be more pleasant ..." Coulson’s voice, weak but clear made them turn toward him.  
Skye could not say anything but she just hold him.  
"I'm glad you're feeling better and wanting to joke. The ‘three beautiful women’ are waiting for you to get better to kick your ass ..." said May.  
Coulson smiled clutching Skye "I swear that next time I will try not to die….again ... "  
May and Simmons left the room to give them a little privacy.  
"You scare me. Don’t do it again, please .... "  
"I'm sorry Skye, he took me by surprise ... I am sorry"  
"I know, sorry, it's just that I was afraid of ... .." Coulson kissed her. His forces were still low but he needed to reassure Skye. After a while he had to stop because he felt like lacking air in his lungs and he was sweating in cold. He laid back on the bed with his eyes closed "Do you want me to call Simmons?"  
"No, no, I'm fine ... just a moment ... ..damn, I'm too old for this kind of life ...."  
"You don’t look so old ... if you do not get poisoned" replied Skye.  
The rest of the day passed with the two of them in his bed. Every now Coulson fell asleep but Skye was happy. She had his Coulson back and all will be fine. It was enough to be together. Like now.


End file.
